Forum:New Edit Interface
21:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :OMFG it's fucking horrible. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I quite like it. The layout with the side-bar takes some getting used to, but it's not 'horrible'... - 21:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I quite like it too. Before, my computer screen was too small to have the entire editor, but now it's more compact, and I don't have to scroll constantly to get to the top and bottom of pages. The only thing I don't really like is the source mode font... Feels... weird... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree, the font is my biggest problem with it. I tried it in the Rich-Text editor though, and it was really, REALLY slow. Is that just me or do other people find that? - 22:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I never use the Rich Text Editor, but having written this comment with it, well, it's workin' fine for me. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fair enough. I don't use it either, I just wondered what it looked like in the new editor - 22:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nope, I don't like it. You can make me. It doesn't have the recent activity button or a intra-wiki search bar, both things I commonly use while editing. :::::And WOW, I am SO used to having to scroll to publish! I think I'll at least like not having to do that now. Though I'm not a big fan of preview being in a window rather than saving my work and putting on top like it was. F5 or opening a link kills me... :::::I'll play around a bit more with switching modes though, Bond, to see if I have the same problem as you on a more image/template populated page. 22:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nope, not having that problem, it loads fine for me. However, I found another annoying thing: if it says "redirected from etc.", it tries to edit the redirectory instead of the page it links to. 22:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I noticed the redirect problem too and I've reported it, apparently it's a known bug and they're working to fix it - 18:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'll admit the preview thing is a bit of downer. I used that a lot to save work in progress and not need to publish. Now... it doesn't seem possible. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Is there any damn way to disable this POS, individually? It's like RTE but worse. It's so noob-oriented... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there is the option to turn it off, but only for everyone, sadly there's no way to opt-out individually. - 10:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Even though i don´t edit on this wiki i can tell this has most stuff right on the top and right side and i think this is good for newcomers to editing. But Oasis skin, that was a mistake main reason i stoped editing. But i don´t see the signature button... but this wasn´t ment for these kinda forums i suppose. But i also agree with Yuri, you should have an option to use the old one just like it should had been with oasis. - littleNemo It feels really weird to have such a compact editor...but I think I could get used to this :D I'm with DG here. The typing section's rather compact, which makes it annoying having been used to the widescreen Source Mode for ages, and I find it rather disconcerting - and very irritating - that you can't scroll down outside the interface area, which is very annoying to me. But I think I could warm to it in time. Everything important is within easy reach, template finder, videos, photos, etc. but the icons are all really chunky and ugly compared to SM, and even RTE looks better visually. Only time will tell whether it is good for editing. - 15:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Per DG. I got quite lost in my 1st time, not really used to such editor, but I believe I can get used to this "new tech" in short time. Pedro9basket 21:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a bit weird at first, but I'm already used to it. It's not bad once you've been using it a few days - 21:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I still don't like it :P. 18:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the difference - click edit, source, write stuff, press button, receive article. Just like before. The default font is kind of weird, I guess that's new. Cement Plant 06:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I see it in the same way, almost. I just like it more because I don't have to scroll so much anymore. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Just thought of another reason why I don't like the new interface. The side bar bunches up categories too much and should be able to be expanded, like when typing a comment in a blog. That or allow it to be viewed in code like before. 22:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that I admit is very annoying. If I'm editing, say, M16, the categories section ends up being Category:Weapons... listed 7 times or something, without ny way to know exactly which category it is. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I do think the new Preview screen is much nicer. No more scrolling down to change one letter or a link. I like it. - 14:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) }}